In nature, lotus leaves, water strider's legs, butterfly wings and desert beetle scales show remarkable water-repellency. Fascinated by such surfaces, there has been extensive effort to mimic the hierarchical surface morphologies exhibited in natural systems. Most of these surfaces, however, do not repel oil which has much lower surface energy than water. Most of the methods reported to fabricate superamphiphobic surfaces require multiple steps before and after applying the coatings, making the systems unsuitable for large-area, low-cost applications.
Thus, there is a need in the art for single step methods to create superamphiphobic surfaces and compositions for forming the same.